A Heart made of two opposites
by Kasia Faai
Summary: Kagome loses her loved ones. Will she overcome or will she forever lose the will to love.
1. Chapter 1

**KasiaFaai: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chappie 1**

**Kagome sat on the parkbench watching the rain fall around her. Tears were visible on her cheeks but they weren't the normal clear color of tears but deep crimson. Her body was filled with cuts and gashes, and her clothes were stained with blood.**

**'The final battle is over, Naraku is dead, the jewel is whole, Sango and Kirara are in my time ,...Miroku,Inuyasha,Souta,Grandpa, Mom, and my adoptiveson Shippo are...'"DEAD THEY'RE DEAD!dead dead dead dead dead DEAD" Kagome said repeatedly as if those words would bring them back from the grave.**

**Flashback**

**Kagome smiled walking down the dirt path with her friends, today has been perfect, Inuyasha was being nice, Shippo less hyper than usual, Miroku wasn't being a pervert, and Sango was keeping her anger in check and actually cracking jokes. Life was great until...a scream was heard. They ran in the direction of the screams and into a clearing, though there was nothing there. The sky had suddenly darkened with evil.**

**"Kukukukukukukuku little shard hunters it seems you have fallen into my trap, today u will all DIE" with those words Naraku sent his army of demons after them, laughing like the maniac that he is.**

**Sango and Kirara took to the air fighting the demons that tried to get close to Kagome and Shippo, Inuyasha was currently using his windscar, and Kagome was using her bow and arrows that she got from Kaede for her birthday fighting any demons that got close to her and Shippo who was on her shoulder.**

**Miroku was using his windscar when he noticed that he was getting weaker, looking at the demons he saw that Naraku bees(PLEASE someone tell what theyare called i forgot)were escaping from within the bodies of the demons that Miroku was currently sucking up. As quickly as he can Miroku closed off his wind tunnel and collapsed on the ground from exhaustion and the poison from the bees.**

**"MIROKU!" Sango and Kagome both yelled as they watched their comrade fall.While Kagome was preoccupied looking at Miroku for only a split second a snake demon ran up from behind and slit Shippo's throat. Kagome turned around only to find her adoptive son bleeding on the ground next to a rather large snake demon. Without thinking Kagome grabbed a dagger from her belt and stabbed the demon in the chest instantly purifying him.**

**Kagome knelt down beside Shippo and picked him up gently off the ground. "Shippo are y-you o-o-okay?" Kagome asked her son as her voice started to quiver.**

**"M-m-mommy"Shippo coughed up about a pint of blood,"I-I l-l-love y-y-y-y-yo uhh." Shippo never got to finish his sentence. Kagome layed him gently on a soft,dry patch of grass. Tears were visible in her eyes, they started to glow a deep crimson red as they ran down her face. She looked at Sango who was kneeling by Miroku, he died shortly before Shippo did, tears were streamming down her face as the same thing started to happen to her they were glowing a deep pink.**

**Soon the glow covered their eyes in a electric splash of power. They turned to the source of the evil, Naraku and spoke in monotone voices.**

** "Naraku! You have commited countless acts for which many people have suffered and now it is your time. SUFFER NARAKU!" Both the girls screamed in pain as a ball of light slowly surrounded them.The light soon took the form of a dragon and before Naraku had even time to scream, the light collided with his body and purified him all he way to hell as well as any demon other than Kirara on the battle field.**

** "Sango are u okay?" Kagome asked as they opened their eyes to the scorched scenery. "Yeah I'm fine Kagome, but what are we?" "I think we've become demons."**

**End Flashback**

** 'If it is life for a life then how does killing Naraku evenge all those lost' Kagome thought. Rain poured onto her face as she watched lightning strike the sky. Unknown to her a demon was watching the miko from up in a tree.**

** This demon appeared to be no more than 18 years old, with jet black hair that defiend gravity when not wet or in this case soaked with a white starburst shape. He apparently likes the color black because he wears it all the time, healso had a white headband on his forehead covering hisJagan eye.**

** Out of nowhere, a hideous vomit coloredtoad like demon stepped out from the forest, looked at Kagome,and bellowed.**

** "GIVE ME THE SHIKON NO TAMA!"**


	2. Problem, an

** Hey everbody!I know, i know; your upset at me because i haven't updated my stories in a couple of months. **

** Since school started i have been very busy, as well as soccer season. Also 2 weeks ago i had somebody die from cancer he was only 9 and i'm still upset over it. He didn't even make it to his 10th b-day , which is on Friday.**

** I hope you all forgive me, i'll try to write more soon i promise.**

** -KasiaFaai**


End file.
